In the hunting of game animals such as deer, a hunter will often take a stand in the woods and wait quietly for the passage of his quarry. Many animals, especially deer, are highly sensitive to movement. Accordingly, the hunter must remain as motionless as possible often for long periods of time if he hopes to be successful. Naturally the requirement that the hunter remain motionless makes it unadvisable for him to move his head to view the surrounding area. Furthermore, it is also often desirable to stand or sit with one's back to a tree for comfort and concealment, however, a major disadvantage of such a position is the inability to view the area behind without looking around the tree.